Sometimes
by the lights of paris
Summary: "It's not funny," "Come on, Waldorf. It sort of is," "I hate you." "Oh not as much as I hate you Virgin Queen," Pre-Pilot CB. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Sometimes

**Summary: **"It's not funny," "Come on, Waldorf. It sort of is," "I hate you." "Oh not as much as I hate you Virgin Queen," Pre-Pilot CB. ONESHOT.

**Authors Note: **Short. Popped into my head. Wrote it out quickly on the Tumblr for my account. Transferred it here.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always.

* * *

She hated him with a loathing fiery passion. It burned and burned and burned. Why Nate hung out with him was still a mystery too her. Chuck had changed so much in the past two years - he wasn't the boy she grew up with anymore. He was mean, spiteful, gross, slimy and, _and _he was a bitch to the bone. Why anybody would ever jump into bed with him, Blair didn't know. And the worst thing is, he's turning Nate into the same kind of druggie he is. And he's turning Serena into a _slut_. After losing her virginity two weeks ago, she has bedded exactly fifteen guys. All of whom she doesn't even know. She blames Chuck's influence.

"Go away, Bass." Blair groans as he approaches her and Nate. He simply rolls his eyes at her and turns too Nate, offering him a joint. Nate grins at him and plucks it out of his fingers. Blair narrows her eyes, was Nate seriously going to smoke that? In front of school? _In front of her._

She should call Anne and The Captain up right now and tell them that Nate is going on a downwards spiral thanks to the one and only Chuck Bass.

"Want some too, Queen B?" Chuck leered, leaning in closer too her. She scoffs and pushes him away from her.

"As if," She tells him with an over the top eye roll. Chuck shrugs his shoulders and slings a arm around Nate's shoulders.

"I got the _best _lay on the weekend, Man," Chuck starts. Blair turns away from the two of them and heads into school. She seriously didn't want to hear what poor girl had made Chuck on such a high _or _the gory details of it either.

She spots Serena as soon as she enters school and waves at her. Serena stops dead in her tracks and turns around too face Blair, a grin breaking across her face.

"Hey! B! How was your weekend with your grandma?" Serena asked her once they had caught up with one another, before Blair could even open her mouth, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"_Yes, _How _was_ dear Rosie?" Blair wiggled out of Chuck's grasp and glared at him.

"_Rosie _is fine," She snapped. She had, had enough of Chuck Bass today. If he dropped off the planet of the earth tomorrow - or _even _today, she wouldn't care a single bit. She had tried getting Bart to send him off too reformatory school but it was too no use - Bart wouldn't listen.

"Go away, Chuck." Serena told him, eyes wide and scared. He gave Serena a quick glare before turning away on his heel.

"What was that all about?" Blair asked warily. She had a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach, "Did you, did you _sleep _with him?" Blair whispered, afraid of knowing the answer. Serena looked taken aback, disgust written all over her face.

"I wouldn't stoop _that _low, B!" Serena exclaimed, loud enough for most of the school too hear. She shook her head and grabbed the crook of Blair's arm.

"Come on," She urged, "Tell me all about Grandma Rosie." Suddenly their phones went off, they both pulled them out, expecting too see a party invite or a evil text from Chuck telling the girls how much he hated them. They saw something else entirely.

**Gossip Girl here, **

**You remember me, right? The one that will be able too break your life in half in a heartbeat? Well, do I have the juciest news for you. Apparently, according to a very reliable source, our very own S did the very deed with C. Now, we all know our Bad Boy Bass's rep. But our Sunshine S is only now turning to the dark side. Aw, S, we feel for you. We all know once you've bedded yourself a Bass your well, forgotten. **

**Spotted: C & N, smoking what I can only assume is pot outside the school gates, B & S, walking through the school chatting away like nothing is wrong, K & I getting Coffee and a new haircut. P wondering fifth avenue void of shopping bags.**

Blair groaned. This is the second time "Gossip Girl" had posted something and it was about them. Blair looked at Serena expectantly.

"Did you just lie too my face?" Blair asked.

"Of course not!" Serena exclaimed. Blair rolled her eyes and walked away. Serena didn't bother her calling her back - it would be of no use.

Chuck laughed, grabbing onto his stomach.

"It's not funny," Blair all but snapped.

"Come on Waldorf, it sort of is." Chuck retorted.

"I hate you," Blair seethed.

"Oh not as much as I hate you, Virgin Queen." Chuck saucily replied.


End file.
